According to Soul
by Maceus
Summary: According to Soul, Maka's pretty much as great as the gum on the bottom of your shoe. But according to Kid... Songfic to According to You. MakaxKid


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and this was inspired by the video on YouTube by Shyangel98**_

_**A/N: Please don't hate me for making Soul the villain, I actually love SoMa, it actually pains me to write some parts of this, but I saw a video on Youtube to this song and I fell in love with MaKid (is that their shipper name?) So, enjoy, constructive criticism welcome, REVIEW!**_

**According to Soul**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult, hard to please,**

**Forever changing my mind.**

"God _dang it_!"

I had set the food on fire.

Again.

I fumbled with the fire extinguisher, trying to get it to blow. I felt strong hands pushing me aside, ripping the extinguisher out of my hands. I hit my head on an open cupboard, and my eyes watered. Soul pulled the lever, and the oven was covered in white fluffy stuff.

I rubbed the top of my head, and I could feel a bump forming there already. Soul huffed loudly, and I half opened my eyes to look up at him.

He was shaking his head, his red eyes full of anger.

"Lord Death, Maka! Can you do _anything_ right?" he said, throwing the extinguisher on the floor as the alarm began to go off.

I felt my stomach drop to the floor. There it was again: the mean Soul. Soul had become very mean towards me lately, which broke my heart. I had fallen for him a while back (which he was still oblivious of) and now that he was treating me like this…

"I'm sorry, _Soul_, it was an accident!" I shouted at him, my head pounding from making contact with the sharp corner.

"Yeah, well, you think that you would have learned after setting the place on fire three times."

I felt tears begin in my eyes that had nothing to do with pain. I wiped them quickly away, gritting my teeth.

"Maybe you should make the food then!"

"Maybe I will!"

"How about this one?"

I looked around the furniture store, seeing Soul pointing at a large, black love seat. "No, Soul, that's too big."

"This one?"

"Soul, that's _yellow_."

"Well, what about this?

"Too small."

"What about that?"

"Too expensive."

"Death, Maka!" Soul exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Will _anything_ please you?"

"I'm just saying-"

"No!" Soul shook his head, storming out of the store. "I'm done. Happy freakin' shopping!"

**I'm a mess in a dress**

**Can't show up on time**

**Even if it would save my life**

**According to you**

**According to you**

"Are you ready _yet_, Maka?"

"Just one more minute!"

Soul rolled his eyes, looking at his watch.

"Ready!"

I came out of the bathroom, twirling around for him to see my dress. Yes, maybe I was showing off a bit… But hey, how can you not when you're in a black dress?

"What do you think?" I asked, giggling a bit.

Soul didn't even look at me as he remarked, "You couldn't go to a party on time to save your life, could you?"

I was taken aback by his coldness. He walked out of the apartment, grudgingly holding the door open for me. Suddenly lacking confidence, I shuffled out of the apartment.

When we got to the party, my spirits lifted a bit as I saw all the smiling weapons and meisters, swaying slightly to the upbeat music. I spotted Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid and began to walk to them, dragging Soul behind me.

"Hey guys, sorry we're a little late," I said, a little sheepish.

"Yeah, Miss I-Can't-Go-Until-My-Hair-Is-Perfect held us up a bit."

I felt my insides heat up and my face blush in embarrassment.

"That's okay, Maka!" said Tsubaki, recognizing Soul's mood. "We just showed up, didn't we, Black Star?"

Black Star's eyebrows scrunched together. "Tsubaki, we showed up half an-_oof._"

Tsubaki had stomped on Black Star's foot, but I smiled at her, thanking her for the effort. I could tell that it was going to take everything that I had to make it through the night without a break down.

The longer the night went on, the more strained things became between Soul and me. He kept squeezing in snide remarks, and I could feel my stomach turning to lead. Pretty soon I had a fake smile plastered onto my face.

I had asked Soul to dance with me numerous times throughout the night, in an attempt to pull him away from the group and call him on his crap (because _I_ was trying to spare _his_ dignity. Am I pathetic or what?) and also just so that we could dance. But every time he refused, shrugging me off like a bug. It didn't bother me too much, I had never really convinced him to dance with me before, but when a girl in a lowcut and short red dress came up and asked Soul to dance, that was when it got to me.

He began to lead her to the dance floor.

"Soul!" I protested, my eyes wide.

"Later, Maka!" he shouted back, waving with out looking round. Then I heard him mutter to the girl, "You don't have to worry about her, she's just my meister…"

_Just his meister?_

My jaw clenched, and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I didn't look at anybody, I just ran out before I could be humiliated any further or anyone could see my tears.

I didn't let any of my tears out until I was well away from the party, running away from the DWMA ballroom and into the classroom halls.

I let the tears burst from my eyes as I slid down the wall, putting my head in between my bare legs.

"Maka?"

I startled, looking up to see a familiar figure.

"H-Hey Kid," I said, fervently wiping the tears out of my eyes.

Seeing the state that I was in, he quickly crouched down next to me, wiping a stray tear off my cheek with his thumb.

That was when I got the shock of my life.

I had never been attracted to Kid before in my life. Ever. But when his thumb made contact with my skin… It sounds cliché, but it felt like electricity was running between us.

And I had never felt that with Soul.

**But according to Kid**

**I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible,**

**Everything he ever wanted**

Kid visibly swallowed, and I saw something pass over his eyes that I hadn't seen before. He turned on the balls of his feet and sat next to me, draping a friendly arm around my shoulders, but whatever the nature in which he wrapping me into his embrace, it sent chills down my spine.

_What the heck was going on?_

"It was Soul, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice low and careful.

My eyes stung again at the mention of his name. I took a deep, shaky breath, and I felt Kid melt into me as my chest expanded and contracted. "Yeah, it was Soul."

Kid rubbed my shoulder, and immediately all my tense muscles began to relax.

"Has he been like that a lot?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, lying my head on his shoulder.

Kid sighs. "He just doesn't know how lucky he is."

My eyebrows knitted together, and I leaned away from him so that I could look him in the face. Kid withdrew his arm from around my shoulder, and the spot where his hand had been on my shoulder suddenly felt very cold and lonely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my waist out of insecurity. I abruptly felt absurd in my black dress. "I'm nothing special."

Kid's eyes turned hard. "Is that what he's led you to believe?"

Soul's words echoed through my head. _Just my meister…_

Kid saw the doubt flit across my eyes, and his golden ones turned sad.

"Maka…" he whispered.

He put one hand on top of my head and kissed my forehead. His lips were soft and full, and my heart rate sped up until he drew away from me.

"Maka. You are anything but ordinary. I-" he stopped short, looking down at the ground.

"What?" I prodded. Kid refused to look at me, staring at the adjacent wall.

"You have to promise me something," he said, still not looking at me."

"Anything," I replied.

"You have to promise not to get upset, or laugh, or stop me before I finish… or deny anything."

It was an odd request, I couldn't imagine getting upset at any of my friends. "Okay…"

Kid looked back at me, his eyes suddenly intense. I was locked in by his gaze, it was literally impossible for me to look away.

"Maka Albarn, you are beautiful." he started. I blushed, and opened my mouth to retort, but he stopped me, holding up a finger. "You promised, remember?"

I nodded, but I was denying it in my head.

"You're incredible, I've never met anyone like you. The way you fight, and your determination to win…" his eyes misted for a moment, as if remembering a fond memory. "You're just incredible."

I gulped. I didn't know that I was like that, or that he noticed…

Kid suddenly looked uncomfortable, thinking over what he was about to say. "These past couple months… You've been driving me crazy. Not in a bad way!" he added quickly. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It's like no matter what I do, you somehow wind you're way into my head. Be it your smile," he traced my lips with that thumb of his, sending chills all over my body. "Your voice," his hand dropped down to my neck, "Your hair," he tucked a stray strand behind my ears.

"You're funny," he said, humor tinting his eyes, "you always make me laugh. And, frankly…" he cupped my chin in his hand. "I find you irresistible."

He lowered his lips to mine, and I caught my breath. I went rigid, but Kid kept his lips on mine. After a second I began to breathe again, and I melted into his kiss. His lips felt even better on my lips than they had on my forehead. They seemed a million times softer, and a million times fuller. We moved in synch, and his hand went to the back of my neck, pulling me deeper into him.

"Kid…" I gasped, pulling away.

His eyes were… not exactly _wild_, but really alive. The more I looked into his eyes, the more I found myself wanting him. But I couldn't just fall for a guy in five minutes, could I? Or was this like love at first sight, but love at first touch? I didn't know. I just didn't know.

**Everything is opposite**

**I don't feel like stopping it**

**So, baby, tell me what I've got to lose?**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

Everything felt opposite as I walked home. I was falling for a Shinigami, a grim reaper, a boy with stripes in his hair. I had chased after a boy that hated me for months, and all the while there had been Kid, apparently obsessing over me when I didn't have the slightest clue. He said that I was everything that Soul said that I wasn't.

My world was suddenly a downward spiral, but by the way it felt, I wasn't sure that I wanted to stop it, but just go with the wild turns and twists.

"Why are you so late?"

Oh. Soul.

He had changed out of his tux and into his pajamas, and for the second time I felt ridiculous in the dress that had meant to impress Soul.

"None of your business." I said coolly, making my way to my bedroom.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, following me.

I whirled around on my high heel. "It means, Soul, that what I do isn't any of your concern!" my expression softened as I looked into Soul's face. If I stopped loving Soul, what did I have to lose? He didn't know, he'd never know the difference. If I let myself feel what I had begun to feel with Kid… my life would improve. That seemed apparent. Tears began to fill my eyes again against my will.

**According to you**

**I'm boring, I'm moody**

**And you can't take me any place.**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you**

"God, Maka!" Soul exclaimed. "I can't take you anywhere without you becoming some sort of moody PMSing bee-otch! You should be glad that you have a cool weapon like me to put up with you…"

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted, throwing my fist at his face.

**I need to feel appreciated**

**Loved, not hated**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad that you're making me decide.**

He caught it in his hand, bringing it back down to my side. "What's making you like this?"

"I need to feel loved, Soul. Not hated. I need to feel appreciated, like I'm actually making a difference here. And I'm not getting that from you." I closed my eyes in an effort to keep my tears in. "Why can't you see me through his eyes?"

Soul looked confused. "Through whose eyes?"

It was in that moment that I made my decision. I was in love with Kid, not Soul. And I needed Kid's love to make up for a the abuse that I had experienced with Soul.

**Well, according to me**

**You're stupid, you're useless**

**You can't do anything right.**

"You've made me feel stupid and useless." I said. "But I'm not. _You're_ stupid. _You're _useless. And you can't do _anything_ right."

I wrenched my hand out of Soul's, and ran out of the apartment. I speeded up as I thought of Kid's smiling face, the upturn of his perfect lips, the joy in his golden eyes. With him, I would have a pure and joyous love. But with Soul, it would have been nothing but put-downs and hurt. I kicked off my heels so that I could run faster. I ran all over Shibusen trying to find Kid, until I finally saw a tall boy with white stripes in his hair.

**But according to Kid**

**I'm beautiful, incredible**

**He can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible,**

**Everything he ever wanted**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you.**

"Kid!"

"Maka?"

I flung myself at him, and he caught me in his arms. I immediately felt whole, like our souls were puzzle pieces that made the other complete. I buried my face in his neck, and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

I smiled and looked up into his eyes. "No. I'm better. I'm in love with you, Kid. I love you."

Kid smiled, making me melt into him. His lips found mine, and I faintly heard sounds of triumph sound from Liz and Patti from behind us.

"I love you too, Maka." he whispered, hugging me to him.

"Maka?"

I turned in Kid's arms to see that Soul had followed me all the way down here. Kid began to push me behind him protectively, but I brushed him away. I had to settle things with Soul.

"Soul Eater Evans." I said, my voice steady and deadly. "I'm sick and tired of you. You've degraded me so much so that my self esteem hit the floor. But Kid," I said, placing a hand on Kid's chest. "He loves me. For me. He loves me for all the reasons that you say that I'm not. And I'm done with you. I'm _done_."

Soul's jaw was dropped down to the floor, and for good measure, a planted a hard kiss on Kid's mouth before he took my hand and led me out of Shibusen, where we spent the rest of the night loving each other on the front steps. We looked at the stars, talked about the future, hugged, and of course, kissed.

"I love you Maka. So much."

"I love you too, Kid."

**Reviews are **_**GREATLY**_** appreciated!**


End file.
